I Saw Sensei Kissing Santa Claus
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! Ada satu alasan kuat mengapa Naruto kecil sangat membenci Santa Klaus. A christmas fict, SasuNaru/KakaIru.


**Disclaimer : **Naruto (masih) punya abang Masashi yang menggatungkan nyawa Kakashi di ujung tanduk. Yap, saya masih berharap dia idup.. T.T

**Pairing : **SasuNaru, slight KakaIru dan ItaDei (sumpah, tadinya mau ShikaTema!)

**Genre : **Parody, dari film 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus'. Terobsesi ama film itu, jahahaha. Plus romance, fluff bertebaran dimana-mana –tumben!

**Rate : **T, ohohoho...

**A/N : **Maap nih, lagi stuck ama yang angsty-angsty.. Jadi malah bikin oneshot fluff, udah janjian ama Raven dan Aria bikin oneshot natalan. Dan jadilah ini, dengan setting Naruto masih di akademi, Kakashi masih anbu, keluarga uchiha masih baik2 aja, Konoha yang damai tanpa masalah. YAOI~ OOC~ Dislike, no read, no flag!

Peace~ Kedamaian Natal bersamamu, anakku! –halah!

-

-

"Apa aku terlihat begitu lucunya sampai kau tidak bisa berhenti menertawaiku?", gumam pria jangkung dengan balutan baju merah menyala itu.

Pria berambut sebahu itu masih memegang perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Dicobanya untuk berhenti, namun ketika sepasang bola mata coklatnya menangkap refleksi itu, kembali ia mengeluarkan gelaknya. Sekalipun ia tahu ANBU di hadapannya itu kesal karena polahnya, tak dapat dipungkirinya seorang Kakashi Hatake cocok juga dengan kostum Santa Klaus.

Satu dengusan kesal, "Cukup, Iruka-sensei. Kau membuatku makin merasa buruk.", ujar Kakashi sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Iya..", Iruka berusaha menahan tawanya, "Cocok, cocok sekali, Kakashi-san..", pria itu tersenyum dan menyeka air matanya yang sedikit keluar.

"Tidak lucu."

Iruka menahan tawa kembali, "Hei, aku serius—kau lebih tampan dengan pakaian Santa dibandingkan saat memakai kostum ANBU yang konyol itu."

"Kurasa ini jauh lebih bodoh.", gumam Kakashi sambil membenarkan letak janggut dan topi Santanya, "Kalau bukan kau yang meminta, aku tak mau berbuat konyol seperti ini. Kalau ketahuan, habislah sudah Gai dan Asuma akan mengataiku."

"Oh, tentu saja mereka tak akan tahu.", Iruka tersenyum dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Kakashi. Dirapikannya lipatan baju merah itu, "Aku tak mau mengecewakan murid-muridku di akademi yang begitu antusiasnya dengan malam natal. Dengan keahlianmu sebagai ANBU, pasti kau bisa memikat mereka."

Kakashi menghela nafas, "Selalu saja begitu—Iruka-sensei, guru akademi pujaan semua orang.", diturunkannya jenggot palsu itu, lalu ia mendekatkan bibirnnya ke bibir Iruka, "Bagaimana dengan hadiah natal untukku?"

Iruka merasa wajahnya sedikit bersemu, "Mungkin di pesta natal nanti, kau harus _bisa_ membawaku ke bawah mistletoe?"

"_Just for a kiss?_", Kakashi terkekeh pelan, "_I'd prefer to do more_.."

Iruka memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan kelembutan bibir Kakashi di bibirnya. Kakashi merengkuh tengkuk kekasihnya dan menekankan bibirnya lebih dalam di sana, berbagi sedikit kehangatan sementara salju pertama turun ke muka bumi. Menyelimuti Desember dengan putihnya yang membawa kedamaian. Tanpa diketahuinya—sepasang mata penuh amarah sedang mengawasi mereka.

_**I Saw Sensei Kissing **__**Santa Claus**_

_a Christmas present_

_

* * *

_

"Selamat natal! Selamat natal! Ohohoho..!!!"

Tawa renyah khas seluruh pria tambun dengan jenggot putih plus kostum merah. Sosok yang sedang menggotong buntalan berwarna senada dengan bajunya itu sedang dikerubungi oleh anak kecil. Jumlah yang lumayan untuk membuat sang Santa kerepotan dalam membagi-bagikan permen. Melihat peristiwa itu, seorang bocah berambut pirang berhenti dan menatap.

"Kau mau permen juga, Naruto?", Iruka yang sedang membawa keranjang belanjaan jadi ikut berhenti. Dibetulkan posisi keranjang dan syal hitamnya sebelum sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum, "Minta saja, sana."

Bocah yang dipanggil Naruto itu memancarkan pandangan kesal, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Iruka-sensei~"

Iruka menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kupikir anak berumur sepuluh tahun masih menyimpan obsesi terhadap sinterklas—ternyata tidak, ya?"

"Iruka-senseii...!!!", Naruto cemberut, "Memangnya calon Hoka—"

"Ah..", Iruka tersenyum pada pemuda yang melambaikan tangan padanya, "Selamat siang, Itachi.", Iruka sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Naruto ikut menoleh dan menemukan sosok jangkung dan berambut panjang itu, "Selamat siang, Iruka-sensei. Ada Naru-chan juga rupanya."

"Belanja?", tanya Iruka sambil melirik keranjang belanja di pelukan Itachi.

"Begitulah, Ibu sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi aku menggantikan dia belanja.", jawab Itachi sambil tertawa kecil, "Ternyata cukup merepotkan."

"Itachi-senpai sendirian saja?", tanya Naruto yang akhirnya buka suara.

Pemuda itu menggeleng, "Tuh, bersama baka ototou. Walau mukanya sok dewasa begitu, aku tau dia ingin sekali permen dari Santa Klaus.", Itachi sedikit terkekeh, "Lihat saja wajahnya yang pura-pura tidak peduli itu."

"Jahil sekali, Itachi.", ujar Iruka, "Tuh, Naruto. Sasuke saja berani minta permen pada Santa. Kau benar-benar tidak tertarik?"

Sedikit tersentak, Naruto mendelik pada Iruka dan Itachi. Walau Naruto tahu Iruka tidak bermaksud apa-apa, tetap saja ia merasa sedang dibandingkan dengan orang yang paling tidak disukainya, "Baiklah! Aku juga berani kok!", teriaknya sambil berjalan mendekati Santa Klaus dengan langkah dihentak. Serpihan salju sedikit beterbangan di sepatu boots-nya, membuat Iruka dan Itachi berpandangan.

"Apa dia sedang kesal?", tanya Itachi.

Iruka angkat bahu, "Naruto itu, kalau berkaitan dengan Sasuke, pasti mudah sekali terpancing. Padahal aku tak bermaksud begitu.."

"Namanya juga anak-anak..", kata Itachi, "Err.. Iruka-sensei.."

"Ya?", Iruka menoleh dan agak terkejut melihat raut Itachi yang terlihat bingung dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya, "Kau demam?"

"Bukan—aku hanya ingin bertanya. Menurut sensei..", ujar Itachi sambil mengeluarkan kotak mungil berisi rosario perak dengan detail permata putih, "Ini.. Bagus tidak? Terlalu feminim tidak?", tanya Itachi dengan suara agak gugup.

Iruka tersenyum kecil, "Kurasa cocok untuk Deidara."

"Bagaimana sensei bisa tahu!", Iruka tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah Itachi yang tekejut dan malu itu. Dilayangkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Iruka tertawa kecil saat melihat bocah mungil itu sedang bertengkar dengan rival abadinya.

"Berisik, dobe!", ujar Sasuke, "Bahkan mengantri permen pun, kau tidak bisa tenang sedikit saja, ya?"

"Tutup mulutmu, teme!", teriak Naruto, "Aku mengantri bukan karena aku mau, asal kau tahu ya!"

Sasuke mendengus, "Jadi, kau mengantri karena ada aku, ya?"

Naruto merasa wajahnya memerah, "Ja.. JANGAN GE-ER DEH!!!"

"Selamat Natal, anakku!", sang Santa akhirnya memberikan sebuah _candy cane_ pada Sasuke, "Semoga natalmu indah ya, Nak."

Sasuke menerimanya dengan senyuman dingin. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pria tambun itu. Bola mata birunya berkilat karena kebencian. Belum pernah sebelumnya Naruto merasa begitu marah seperti ini.

"Perme—OUCH!"

Sasuke melongo saat melihat Naruto menarik jenggot palsu yang digunakan pria barusan. Lebih terkejut lagi saat bocah itu melepaskan begitu saja, sehingga efek jepretan karet akan terasa lumayan perih di wajah sang Santa. Seluruh anak yang sedang mengantri permen juga kaget akan kelakuan Naruto yang tak terduga itu. Bocah bermantel oranye itu tertawa keras penuh kemenangan, dan lari begitu saja. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap iba pada pria di hadapannya yang kini sedang mengelus dagunya yang memerah.

"Astaga! Apa yang anak itu lakukan!", suara Iruka sedikit meninggi.

Itachi masih tertegun menatap aksi nekad Naruto barusan, "Er.. Entahlah.."

Iruka mendengus, lalu disusulnya langkah Naruto yang makin menjauh. Bocah itu masih berlari sambil tertawa-tawa, tak mempedulikan tatapan bingung orang-orang di sekitarnya. Itachi mendekati adiknya, "Anak itu.. Kenapa?"

Sasuke angkat bahu, "Mungkin kepalanya terbentur?"

-

23 Desember, dan Naruto menyeringai puas dengan aksinya siang itu.

Ia berada di balik pohon natal besar, yang saking besarnya mampu menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Dinikmatinya pemandangan ketika pria berkostum Santa sedang sibuk memunguti puluhan kado kecil yang berserakan. Naruto menyeringai dan menyembunyikan kunainya ke dalam tas. Dengan benda itulah ia merobek buntalan Santa dan menghamburkan segala isinya.

"Rasakan..", desis Naruto puas. Baru saja ia hendak kabur dari tempat itu, ia merasa pergelangannya digenggam seorang dewasa.

"Hwaaa!!!", Naruto melotot kaget, "Ka—Kakashi-sama!"

ANBU berambut silver itu memandang Naruto dengan sebelah mata, "Bocah. Kau ya, yang melakukan hal heboh ini?"

Naruto menelan ludah. Beberapa kali bertemu dengan Kapten ANBU Konoha, bukannya ia tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya Kakashi kalau sedang marah. Heh—memangnya apa urusan Kakashi dengan buntalan Santa? Naruto membuang muka, "Memangnya kenapa?", desis Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Yare-yare..", Kakashi mendengus, "Sudah korban keberapa, hah?"

Naruto diam dan cemberut, "Lepaskan aku, Kakashi-sama!"

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan kenapa kau begitu brutal pada orang berkostum Santa.", ujar Kakashi, "Membuat keributan saja."

"Kenapa semua orang membela Santa bodoh itu, sih!", teriak Naruto marah, "Aku BENCI dengan mereka! BENCI! Lepaskan!", Naruto masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kakashi.

Kakashi menghela nafas, "Terpaksa aku bawa kau ke akademi. Biar Iruka-sensei tahu anak murid kesayangannya menjadi brutal seperti ini."

Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya. Langsung wajahnya memucat, ia memang tak pernah takut peraturan apapun. Namun, tentu saja ia paling takut kepada Iruka-sensei. Rasa takut yang berasal dari rasa sayangnya seperti pada ibu sendiri.

"Ka—Kakashi-sama..", panggil Naruto. Dengan suara dibuat-buat memelas, ia berhasil membuat kapten ANBU itu berhenti dan menoleh. Naruto celingak-celinguk dan menemukan sekitar mereka sepi. Langsung dipusatkan chakra-nya dan melakukan jurus rahasianya, "ORIOKE NO JUTSU!"

Melihat pemandangan Naruto dewasa versi wanita tanpa sehelai busana pun, Kakashi hanya terkekeh pelan, "Kau pikir itu akan bekerja padaku?"

"Lihat saja..", Naruto menyeringai licik, "HENGE!"

Kakashi terdiam melihat perubahan wujud Naruto. Sesosok pria. Langsing. Dengan kulit coklat terbakar matahari. Rambut hitam tergerai sebahu. Mata coklat yang ramah. Bekas luka memanjang di bawah mata. Kakashi membelalak dan...

CROOTTHHHHH....!!!!!!

Naruto tertawa kencang, "Sukses!", teriaknya senang saat menemukan Kakashi tersungkur pingsan. Langsung dilayangkan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar dari toko mainan itu. Dilewatinya beberapa anak yang tertawa-tawa melihat mainan-mainan di sana, dan orang dewasa yang masih membantu pria berkostum Santa merapikan hadiahnya. Naruto keluar dari toko itu, dan melambatkan langkahnya. Tawanya menghilang dan berganti dengan senyuman pahit.

'Semuanya salah Santa..', ujarnya di dalam hati, 'Ya, aku membenci Santa karena dia yang salah. Dia yang salah..'

-

"Dia sudah keterlaluan..", Iruka sampai sedikit menggebrak meja kerjanya, "Setelah dia menendang kaki Santa di toko buku, melakukan Harem no Jutsu pada Santa di dekat gereja, melempar bola salju berisi bom asap pada Santa di toko pakaian, kemarin dia menjebol buntalan Santa di toko mainan?"

Kakashi menghela nafas pelan, "Sabar, Iruka-sensei.."

"Aku mohon, kau maafkan dia ya, Kakashi-san. Biasanya juga dia tak pernah berlaku seperti itu.", kata Iruka dengan nada bersalah.

"Sudahlah, tak masalah..", Kakashi tertawa kecil.

Iruka membereskan dokumen di mejanya, "Dia memang agak bermasalah.. Kau tahu kan, dia tidak punya orang tua dan tidak diakui oleh kebanyakan penduduk desa.", mata coklat gelap itu sedikit berkaca-kaca, "Tapi apapun kata mereka, aku sayang pada anak itu.. Karena itu, aku sedih kalau dia sampai berbuat kekacauan yang merugikan seperti ini.."

Kakashi hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

"Dia memang jahil.. Dia suka berbuat keributan.. Tapi, baru kali ini dia sampai membenci.. Kurasa, sebelumnya ia tidak seperti ini..", kata Iruka terbata.

"Kau sebagai orang terdekatnya, tidak tahu kenapa dia sangat benci Santa Klaus?", tanya Kakashi bingung. Iruka menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Tahun kemarin, kurasa dia masih menyukai Santa Klaus.", jawab Iruka sambil berdiri dari kursinya, "Aku harus mengajar, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi mengangguk, "Tentu."

Iruka bangkit dan membawa beberapa buku tentang sejarah Konoha. Langkahnya sempat terhenti dan menoleh pada Kakashi, "Boleh aku tahu, apa yang dilakukan Naruto sampai kau ditemukan pingsan di toko mainan, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi terkesiap, "Er.. Itu..", Kakashi membuang muka, "Anu.."

Iruka tersenyum, "Tak apa kalau kau malu menceritakannya. Tak kusangka, anakku kuat juga, bisa mengalahkan kapten ANBU sepertimu."

"...", Kakashi tak mampu menjawab dan membiarkan Iruka keluar dari ruangan Chuunin. Digaruknya belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Kalau aku bilang bahwa aku pingsan setelah melihat tubuh Iruka-sensei telanjang.. Bisa mati aku.."

Iruka melangkahkan kakinya menuju akademi, dan berhenti sejenak di depan pintu kelas yang terbuka. Di dalamnya, ia mendengar keributan kecil.

"Kudengar kau melakukan hal bodoh lagi, Naruto?", suara salah seorang anak akademi, "Kasihan Santa-Santa yang kau kerjai.."

"Kurasa kelakuanmu sudah keterlaluan."

"Mungkin dia mau membuktikan kalau dia hebat."

Iruka menghela nafas. Sudah diduganya, Naruto tak melakukan apapun, teman sekelasnya suka mencemooh. Apalagi kalau Naruto berbuat keributan di kota.

"Sudahlah, hei kalian..", suara seorang anak perempuan, "Nanti Iruka-sensei masuk lho.. Dia kan tidak suka kalau ada yang bertengkar.."

"Tapi anak ini pantas untuk dikatai—menyedihkan sih!"

Lalu terdengar gelak tawa dari anak-anak lelaki dari dalam kelas. Iruka agak tersentak saat mendengar bunyi keras, berupa gebrakan.

"DIAM!", teriakan Naruto, "Berhenti menertawaiku!"

"Oh, kau memang pantas ditertawai, bocah malang."

"Kalian semua itu yang menyedihkan!", teriak Naruto lagi, "Kalian masih percaya pada orang bodoh berkostum Santa? Mereka itu BODOH, tahu!"

"Atas dasar apa kau bilang begitu, heh!"

"Naruto..", kini suara anak perempuan lagi, "Jangan merusak impian, dong.."

"Dia kan tidak punya orang tua, wajar saja kelakuannya begitu.."

BRAK! Lagi, Iruka sedikit terkesiap. Apa benar yang diajarnya itu anak-anak berumur sepuluh tahun?

"Jangan bawa-bawa hal seperti itu.", suara tenang Sasuke.

Hening sebentar. Iruka masih melanjutkan menguping.

"Aku..", suara Naruto lagi, "AKU BENCI SANTA KLAUS! DAN AKU BENCI KALIAN SEMUA YANG MEMBELA-BELA ORANG BODOH ITU!", Naruto menatap Sasuke, "Aku tidak minta kau bela, teme!"

Iruka kali ini benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Sebelum keadaan menjadi semakin ricuh, dia memasang wajah seakan tidak mendengar apa yang terjadi. Dengan senyuman hangatnya yang khas, Iruka memasuki ruang kelas itu.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak."

Spontan seluruh murid di sana—yang kepalanya masih panas—terkejut melihat kedatangan gurunya itu. Terutama Naruto yang sedari tadi teriaknya paling heboh. Mereka semua langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing dan saling menatap kesal. Iruka beranjak ke mejanya, "Bagaimana persiapan kalian untuk malam ini?"

Iruka memang nomor satu dalam hal 'menjinakkan' anak kecil. Cukup dengan satu pertanyaan, suasana dingin barusan langsung mencair. Beberapa anak bercerita tentang kostum yang sudah mereka siapkan secara bergantian. Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Naruto kini sedang mencuri pandang ke arah rekan sekelasnya itu.

"Apa lihat-lihat, teme?", desis Naruto kesal.

Sasuke angkat bahu, "Tidak.. Hanya heran saja. Ada ya, orang sekekanak-kanakan kau.", desisnya sambil menyeringai.

"Berhenti mengataiku, teme!"

"Dobe..", bisik Sasuke, "Kenapa juga kau harus berkata hal mengesalkan seperti itu.", Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Iruka yang masih bersemangat.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Santa Klaus itu menyebalkan..."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, "Alasan macam apa itu?"

"Kau tidak mengerti!", suara Naruto tertahan, "Aku benci.. Aku benci Santa Klaus yang sudah merebut..", Naruto tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Benci."

Sasuke merasa tak punya pilihan selain membiarkan Naruto sampai dia tenang. Percuma saja bicara soal benci-kenapa-benci-kenapa dalam keadaan Naruto masih berkepala panas seperti sekarang, kan? Sasuke melirik Naruto yang agaknya hampir menangis, dan ditepuknya kepala berambut pirang itu.

"Tak apa kalau kau tak mau cerita.", bisik Sasuke. Naruto melirik Sasuke, entah harus berekspresi bagaimana. Sentuhan Sasuke saat itu sangat menenangkan baginya—hanya dia yang tidak mencemooh dan menyisihkannya. Naruto diam-diam menyeka air matanya yang hampir jatuh dan menikmati sentuhan Sasuke.

"Teme..", panggil Naruto, "Makasih."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Kalau nangis, kau tambah jelek tahu."

"Jadi maksudmu aku jelek, hah? Temeee!!!!"

"Naruto?"

"Hah?"

Iruka menghela nafas, mencoba bersabar menghadapi muridnya yang satu itu, "Aku tanya tadi, kau sudah menyiapkan kostum atau belum?"

Naruto mengerjapkan mata birunya, "Ya.. Tentu saja. Kan Iruka-sensei yang membuatkannya..", jawabnya bodoh. Tidak siap dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak perlu kau katakan, bukan?", ujar Iruka, "Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke? Sudah ada kostum yang istimewa?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

Spontan, bisik-bisik tetangga pun terjadi. Apalagi murid-murid wanita yang mulai tebak-tebakan Sasuke akan memakai baju apa di pesta natal nanti malam. Naruto melihat senyuman yakin di wajah Sasuke, mau tak mau ingin tahu juga.

"Biasanya kau tidak tertarik dengan kostum natal, Teme. Apa kepalamu sedang bermasalah?", tanya Naruto.

"Huh, Dobe..", ujar Sasuke, "Aku berbeda denganmu. Kehadiranku ini dinantikan oleh para gadis Konoha, tahu."

Naruto memasang muka jijik, "Oh, baiklah."

Sasuke tersenyum diam-diam, 'Lihat saja, Naruto. Kau pasti terkejut.'

-

"Wah, akhirnya datang juga.", sapa Iruka pada Itachi yang malam itu mengenakan mantel hitam, syal putih dan celana panjang hitam, "Mana Sasuke?"

Pria muda itu angkat bahu, "Dia sibuk sekali dengan kostumnya. Sepertinya dia akan datang sendiri, aku bosan menunggunya."

Iruka tersenyum, "Kalau kau memang ada janji dengan dia..", Iruka menunjuk pria cantik yang sedang minum jus di dekat pohon cemara, "...cepat temui."

"Iruka-sensei..", Itachi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudah, sana."

Itachi tersenyum dan membungkuk sebelum menemui Deidara—shinobi muda dari Iwagakure yang kini menetap di Konoha untuk memperdalam ilmu ninjanya. Iruka tertawa kecil melihat betapa canggungnya Itachi saat memberikan kado natal, melihat wajah Deidara yang bersemu kemerahan, dan beberapa shinobi muda yang sibuk menggodai mereka berdua.

Pesta sederhana yang mereka rayakan setahun sekali itu mengambil tempat di gedung akademi dan lapangan di depannya. Malam itu gedung dihias dengan nuansa merah dan hijau, dengan lonceng-lonceng berwarna emas, pita-pita putih, kotak-kotak hadiah, meja-meja penuh dengan makanan, dan tulisan besar 'Merry Christmas'. Di luar, menjulang pohon cemara yang dihias dengan bola-bola perak dan emas, lampu-lampu kecil, plus kunai dan beberapa shuriken. Ini sudah pasti ulah murid akademi.

Iruka memandang puas di sekitarnya. Anak-anak muridnya sebagian besar datang dengan kostum terbaik mereka. Mereka bercengkrama dan tertawa-tawa. Beberapa menikmati hidangan yang disediakan, beberapa sibuk di dekat perapian, ada juga yang memojok—biasanya pasangan. Para chuunin dan jounin, bahkan beberapa ANBU pun terlihat datang dan menikmati pesta sederhana itu. Iruka tersenyum saat melihat Sandaime hadir dan langsung dikerubungi anak-anak.

Iruka menyapa beberapa muridnya yang baru hadir, "Selamat natal, Kiba."

"Sama-sama, Iruka-sensei.", jawab Kiba diikuti gonggongan Akamaru, "Sensei.. Duh, aku nggak tau deh, mesti diapain si Naruto itu."

Iruka mengerenyitkan dahi, "Lho, kenapa?"

"Tadi dia ngerjain Santa lagi.", jawab Kiba, "Karena malas menunggui dia, jadinya aku duluan saja kesini."

"Ya ampun..", Iruka menghela nafas, "Ya sudah, kau bergabung saja dengan teman-temanmu. Aku mau menyusul Naruto dulu. Tadi kau lihat dia dimana?"

Kiba sedikit berpikir, "Di sekitar Ichiraku ramen.."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Kiba.", Iruka memakai syalnya dan menyelinap keluar dari pesta itu, 'Huh, anak itu.. Sampai malam natal tiba pun, masih berbuat aneh..'

-

TRANG!

Kunai beradu di angkasa, dan keduanya jatuh menancap di tanah bersalju. Naruto mundur dan mangambil posisi siaga. Sama sekali tak diduganya, Santa Klaus yang satu ini melawan saat hendak dikerjai. Awalnya, Naruto hanya mau menarik jenggot saja, tak disangkanya berkembang menjadi duel seperti itu. Santa di hadapannya itu bertubuh tak jauh besar darinya, tapi ilmunya lumayan juga.

"Cih..", desis Naruto, "Tumben Santanya jago.."

Santa di depannya itu sedang membenarkan posisi buntalannya, "Jangan samakan aku dengan pria bodoh lain yang dengan mudah bisa kau kerjai."

Naruto mengerenyitkan dahi, 'Kok suaranya familiar, ya?'

"Masih mau bertarung?", tanya si Santa.

"Ugh.."

Naruto mengeluarkan shurikennya dan menyerang Santa itu dengan brutalnya. Dengan gesit, pria itu mengelak dan mundur. Dari gerakannya, Naruto tahu bahwa orang itu menguasai dasar-dasar ilmu ninja yang diajarkan di akademi. Mereka terus beradu jurus dan taijutsu dalam jarak dekat, sampai akhirnya sang Santa berhasil menangkap tangan Naruto—yang hampir saja melukai wajahnya dengan kunai. Sebelah tangan Naruto pun berhasil ditahannya, membuat Naruto tak bisa lagi bergerak. Dengan erangan marah, Naruto mencoba memberotak.

"Sial, lepaskan aku!"

Santa itu tak menjawab.

"Brengsek..", desis Naruto, "Kubilang—LEPAS!"

"Jawab dulu..", ucap Santa, "Kenapa kau membenciku?"

Naruto mendelik, "Pokoknya aku benci kau, pria bodoh dengan jenggot panjang! Lepaskan aku, dengar tidak sih!"

Santa itu terdiam agak lama. Didekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, dan memandang bocah pirang itu dengan tatapan hangat, "Kau membenciku, dobe?"

"Eh?"

Naruto langsung diam dari aksi berontaknya. Ditatapnya kedua mata onyx itu—yang tersisa karena hampir seluruh wajah tertutupi janggut putih. Naruto membelalakkan mata ketika Santa itu membuka topi dan janggutnya.

"TEMEEE!!!", teriak Naruto kaget, "Apa-apaan kau ini!"

Sasuke menatap mata biru langit itu dalam, "Hanya melihat seberapa benci kau dengan Santa Klaus. Ternyata serius sekali bencinya."

"Tidak perlu diragukan, kan?", tanya Naruto kesal.

"Kalau aku yang memakai kostum ini..", tanya Sasuke, "Kau juga benci?"

Naruto terdiam. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya, "Untuk apa kau lakukan hal bodoh ini, teme..?", desis Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu.", jawab Sasuke, "Aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal sebodoh ini hanya untuk melihat reaksimu saja."

Naruto menunduk.

"Jadi.. Kau benar-benar membenciku?", tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku tidak benci kau, teme..", desisnya. Sasuke agak terkesiap melihat butiran-butiran hangat keluar dari kedua mata biru itu. Diejek oleh satu desa pun, Naruto tidak menangis. Sasuke benar-benar bingung menghadapi Naruto dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Do.. Dobe?"

"Aku benci Santa Klaus karena.. Karenaa...", Naruto menatap mata Sasuke dan meraung di hadapan rivalnya itu, "Dia mencium Iruka-sensei... Huuwwaaaa...."

Sasuke melongo, "Apa?"

Naruto sibuk mengucek matanya yang penuh air, "Aku melihat.. Hikss.. Iruka-sensei berciuman dengan Santa Klaus... Lalu.. Aku.. Huweee.. Aku benci.. Aku benci ada.. Huwaaaa.. Orang yang mencium Iruka-sensei... Hikksss... Iruka-sensei, Iruka-sensei kan... Hikksss... Cuma buat Kakashi-sama.. Hiksss.. Huwee..."

Sasuke merasa kesadarannya melayang, "Hanya karena itu?"

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN 'HANYA', TEMEE!!!", teriak Naruto dengan air mata masih berderai, "Bagiku.. Iruka-sensei itu.. Sangat penting.. Aku nggak suka ada orang.. Hikss.. Menciumnya.. Huwee..."

"Lalu—Kakashi-sama?"

Naruto cemberut, "Aku.. Memang benci sama dia..", tangisan Naruto menjadi lagi, "Tapi karena Iruka-sensei sayang sama dia.. Huwee.. Aku nggak bisa marahh..."

Mendengarnya, Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Kau ini memang anak kecil, dobe."

"Jangan berkata-kata seolah-olah kau ini lebih tua dariku!", hardik Naruto. Namun tentu saja, dia masih menangis saat mengatakan semuanya. Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala Naruto, tentu saja ia mengerti kalau berat bagi Naruto menyaksikan guru favoritnya berciuman dengan Santa Klaus. Walau Sasuke sebenarnya sudah bisa menebak, siapa gerangan pria di balik kostum Santa yang dilihat Naruto malam itu.

"Sudah.. Sudah..", ucap Sasuke, "Sudah kubilang kan, kau itu jelek sekali kalau sedang menangis seperti ini."

"Kapan kau akan berhenti mengataiku, sih! TEMEEE!!!"

"Sshh...", Sasuke menaruh jarinya di bibir Naruto, "Dengar.."

Naruto terdiam dan mendengar dentangan lonceng dari gereja tak jauh dari sana. Sasuke tersenyum, "Selamat natal, usuratonkachi."

Mau tak mau, Naruto ikut tersenyum, "Selamat natal juga, teme."

Mata biru itu membulat saat menatap wajah Sasuke yang makin mendekat. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, wajahnya benar-benar semerah apel dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Bocah manis itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sentuhan dari bibir Sasuke di keningnya. Lalu bibir itu turun dan sedikit menekan bibirnya. Naruto tak bisa—mungkin tak mau—melawan, dan menikmati sentuhan hangat itu. Ini aneh, namun Naruto menyukai saat Sasuke mengecup bibirnya.

"Sekarang..", Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya, "Sama saja, kan?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan raut malu dan kesal, "A.. Apanya?"

"Kau dan Iruka-sensei..", ujar Sasuke, "...sama-sama sudah berciuman dengan Santa Klaus. Jadi tak ada alasan lagi bagimu benci pada Santa Klaus."

Naruto terdiam, ditutupnya bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Perlahan, matanya mengeluarkan air lagi. Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Sasuke dan menangis di sana, "Sasuke.. Hikkss... Huwee...."

"Malam ini, kuizinkan kau menangis sampai puas.", ujar Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto. Diusapnya rambut pirang itu, sesekali dikecupnya, dan merengkuhnya lebih erat, "Tapi besok, aku tak mau melihat air matamu lagi. Awas saja kau..", bisik Sasuke lembut.

Naruto mengangguk dalam pelukan Sasuke, "Maaf, Sasuke.."

"Pokoknya, kalau ada Santa Klaus lagi, kau tidak boleh menyerangnya, ya?"

"Iya.."

"Suki dayo, dobe.."

"Aku juga menyukai kamu, teme.."

Naruto merasa aman. Sangat aman dalam rengkuhan hangat orang yang mati-matian ingin dilangkahinya. Rasa benci itu pupus sudah, berganti dengan sesuatu yang terasa menenangkan hatinya. Mereka terus berpelukan, berbagi kelembutan di malam natal yang dinantikan seluruh umat yang ingin merasakan kedamaian.

Tanpa mereka tahu, ada seorang berkuncir tinggi yang sedang menghapus air mata harunya.

-

_I don't want a lot for christmas_

_There's just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the christmas tree_

-

"Ah, ini dia..", Itachi tersenyum kecil melihat adik semata wayangnya datang sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto, "Wah, cepat juga tanganmu, baka ototou.."

Sasuke mendengus, "Tidak secepat tanganmu, baka aniki..", ujar Sasuke saat melihat Deidara yang sudah memakai rosario perak pemberian Itachi.

Itachi terkekeh, lalu berbalik merangkul kekasih barunya. Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala—betapa untuk selera memilih pacar pun mereka sama. Rambut pirang dengan mata biru, memang kombinasi yang indah bagi Uchiha seperti mereka.

"Ayo anak-anak..", Iruka sudah ada di depan pohon natal dengan wajah cerianya, "Kita panggil Santa Klaus kita ya!"

Mendengar kata itu, spontan seluruh murid akademi menjawab semangat, "IYAAA...!!!!", jawab mereka antusias.

"Ingat ya, Naruto.", goda Sasuke.

Naruto cemberut, "Iya, iya—aku tidak akan menyerang..", jawabnya, "Omong-omong, kau minta apa pada Santa Klaus?"

-

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa__ Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on christmas day_

-

"Waktu kita disuruh menulis surat pada Santa?", ingatan Sasuke melayang pada saat Iruka menyuruh mereka menulis surat pendek berisi permintaan, "Kau?"

Naruto mengingat, "Hmm.. Aku sih, minta ramen instan yang banyak."

"Ya ampun, kau benar-benar tidak punya mimpi, dobe!"

"Eh! Berisik!"

"GYAAA...!!! SANTA KLAUS...!!!", teriakan anak-anak menjadi ketika melihat sosok pria dengan kostum merah sedang berdiri di atas atap gedung akademi.

"Ohohoho! Selamat natal, anakku!", ucap pria itu, 'Cih, aku benar-benar melakukan hal bodoh ini.', pikirnya dalam hati. Iruka mati-matian menahan tawanya ketika melihat Kakashi turun dari atap dan membagikan kado dengan canggungnya. Tentu saja kapten ANBU seperti dia bukanlah ahli mengurusi anak kecil.

"Aku tidak mengisi kertasku.", jawab Sasuke, "Lagipula, aku sudah mendapatkan hadiah natalku.", ucapnya sambil menatap Naruto lembut.

"Oh ya? Apa?", tanya Naruto polos.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mencium pipi Naruto, "_It's you_, Naruto.."

-

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for christmas, is you_

_-_

"Jadi karena itu?", tanya Kakashi sambil membenarkan letak janggutnya.

Iruka mengangguk, "Iya.. Aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka."

"Anak itu sangat mencintaimu, Iruka-sensei..", ucap Kakashi tulus, "Dan sepertinya dia cemburu sekali padaku."

"Tapi.. Sepertinya Sasuke berhasil membuat dia kembali menyukai sosok Santa Klaus. Buktinya kau tidak diserang kan, tadi?", ujar Iruka sambil tertawa kecil.

"Begitulah..", Kakashi ikut tersenyum di balik janggutnya. Mereka sedang berada di balik pohon natal, sementara anak-anak murid akademi sedang sibuk membuka hadiah mereka. Tawa mereka begitu ceria, suara penuh kekaguman karena hadiah yang mereka terima cocok dengan apa yang mereka tulis di kertas. Kakashi memandang Iruka yang sedang memperhatikan muridnya dengan tatapan lembut, "Kau ini, kalau memandangi muridmu, tatapanmu selalu penuh kasih sayang.."

Iruka menoleh dan tersenyum, "Kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja..", ujar Kakashi sambil memeluk pinggang Iruka, "Santa Klaus belum memberikan hadiahnya untukku."

"Memangnya kau minta apa, hah?", tanya Iruka sambil menurunkan janggut palsu Kakashi, "Kau menulis surat juga untuknya?"

"Ah, Santa Klaus tidak akan bisa mengabulkan permintaanku.", bisik Kakashi sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Iruka, "Karena hanya kau yang bisa.."

Iruka seakan mengerti, ia hanya diam saat Kakashi mendongakkan dagu mungilnya. Bibir mereka bersentuhan, tepat saat suara anak kecil membuat mereka terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Iruka-sens—", vakum.

Bocah pirang itu terdiam ketika melihat gurunya sedang berciuman, dengan, Santa, klaus, lagi. Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Naruto menepuk dahi, menghela nafas dan angkat bahu. Mestinya dia mencegah Naruto mencari Iruka di saat seperti ini. Iruka gelagapan, begitu juga dengan Kakashi yang buru-buru memakai kembali janggut palsu dan topi Santanya. Naruto menarik nafas panjang, dan...

"AKU BENCI SANTA KLAUUUSSSSS...!!!!!"

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**...and may all your christmas is be white...**_

_-_

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! XD

-prototipe manusia yang excited berat ama yang namanya malam natal-

Haha, dewasa bener mereka, sepuluh tahun udah ciuman aja. Dan sejak kapan Deidara pindah ke Konoha yah? Ah, sudahlah.. XD Saya akui ni penpik sangatlah bertipologi film natal yang manis-manis itu. Yap, namanya juga parodi berbumbu fluff. Lagian, kayaknya enek juga saya bikin penpik berat-berat, maka lahirlah sebiji oneshot romance ini. Ayo ayo, udah pada ke gereja belum? Udah latihan paduan suara belum? Udah pada beli baju belum? XD

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung.

**gHee**

* * *


End file.
